Stains
by Puffball Patriot
Summary: Sword x Blade yaoi\ lemon\ swearing another one-shot Blade doesn't want to do laundry, then Sword comes by


Sword x Blade yaoi/ lemon **you have been warned**

first Sword x Blade please no flames

**...**

Blade Knight hated doing his own laundry, it was usually Meta Knight would did this stuff. Nobody had taught him a single button on the washer and dryer, his armor and under shirt were covered in some type of oily grease. " Stupid DeDeDe " he muttered looking at his ruined T, " ain't done nothing good for nobody, that DeDeDe, making me cook him bacon ".

Not only had his T been covered but some what percentage of his chest area. Leaving him only in his slightly tight oh-my-god-if-I-had-a-boner-you-would-see-it- purple boxers.

Quietly he sighed, if Meta Knight had only agreed to do it just like how he takes care of the other house hold chores. Washing dishes, sweeping, cooking ( though it wasn't very tasty ) and such. But no, he said that the two need to learn how to do it on there own from now on. Starting with their filthy laundry. It was becoming annoying having to wash their undies.

Blade looked on top of the washer. He had soap, huggies, and bleach. Well, he didn't quite like the smell of bleach so he wasn't planning on using it. He doesn't want to be seen as " soft and huggable " so he didn't want to use the huggies softener. That only left the soap. So now what? Does he pour it all in then toss his shirt and armor as well? Or does he have to press some buttons? It made more sense that he had to do some work. How else would it dry? Hang it on a rack outside, HA! Blade was much too impacient to wait all day.

He starred at the wash machine " come on you old machine,"

*chuckle*

" whats your secret? " he asked the object

* chuckles *

" How do you work?"

" RAWRAWRAWRAWR!"

Sword Knight yelled from behind making Blade lung forward. " Your so mean..." Sword Knight couldn't contain his laughter " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOUR A SCAREDY CAT! " be bellowed, Blade picked himself up. He tossed only his undershirt into the wash machine, leaving his armor on the floor.

Sword Knight began to his breath back, panting heavily, he looked up. The first thing he saw was Blade- nearly naked, his muscular body oiled, only in his tight boxers that showed his perfect curves. But that ass, so cute and plumped, Sword could just imagine how pink his _' ring ' _was. Images of Blade slowly stripping himself on his bed filled Sword's mind..

_Blade slowly crawls himself onto the pink blanket, he rolls onto his stomach then raises his cute butt into the air, looking back to make sure Sword was watching. He spreads his legs apart slowly for tease, Blade finally pulls his boxers down as his face turns hot pink._

_ From Sword's point of view he could feel his erection grow, his tongue hung lazily from his mouth as he, himself began to strip of his clothes and armor. " Come on Sword~ " Blade whined " Don't make me wait~" he shook his bottom. Sword struggled trying to pull of his under clothing. Blade rolled onto his back to watch his friend get tangled in his things._

_Once Sword was undressed his member was fully erect and ready for anything. He crawled onto the bed next to Blade, pulling him to lock lips. At first there kiss was light, just pressing against each other, but Blade wanted to take it further. He added more pressure, separating his lips leaving a gap for his tongue to slide out. He couldn't manage to get Sword to open, he rethought the situation. _

_As his mind began to travel, his eyes did the same. They stopped to gaze at his amazingly rock hard cock, watching it pulse. Blade found it to be the perfect opportunity, using one finger he trailed down Swords now quivering body, lapping his nipple, then continued going down south. Once at his member, Blade takes it into his hand. He gently begins to stroke it from Sword's ballsack to the tip of the member._

_His grip slightly increased to add more pleasure, Sword began to moan through the kiss. He pressed his chest against Blade's, moving down, kissing and biting his neck gently " oh~ ". Sword licked in small circles on the sensitive skin, sucking every now and then for a moan or two, by each sound made he knew Blade was enjoying it. The blushed cheeks, bitten lip, and the droll running down his chin proved it all. Though his favorite was how he panted like an animal._

_Then he went a little lower, generally licking his chest area. His tongue moved from center to the exposed left nipple, lightly biting it while his tongue flicked the duct which made Blade cry out in pleasure " Sword! N-no don't do that..oooh~". He pulled Sword closer wanting him to continue even though he had protested it, he was just too cute. As Sword worked on Blade's nipple his hand traveled down his naked back, taking it's time to feel the soft and slick skin. His hand finally reached that prize winning ass, perfectly circular and small, this was going to be a great fuck for them both._

_Carefully, a single finger rubbed around the entrance wanting to show dominance of the current situation. Blade's face turned even more red, his moved his backside the opposite direction for more pleasure " Don't tease me, y-you meanie " he cooed. " Just beg for it, and I'll deliver " he replied taking the nipple out his mouth, licking the chest area again " M-me? Beg you? " Sword had forgotten how stubborn Blade was sometimes but that just made him even more sexy._

_" You really want to hear begging? " he repeated Sword nodded " Ok" he shoved the taller male off of him. Confused, Sword looked up, but was pushed back down. Blade rubbed Sword's hard manhood against his own exposed ring, his eyes never left the other's stiff cock. Blade began pinching his own nipples, moaning out of control " Shit! Sword, I want it, I want it now!" he cried aloud. Sword himself couldn't hold it together either, with the given permission he gripped Blade's hips. _

_Without hesitation he pulled him downwards slamming inside the tight walls of his friend, he never planned on being gentle anyways. They both screamed out, Blade nearly fell backwards from arching his back so much. " Its so hard! " he yelled. Sword instantly began to pound Blade's tiny hole and enjoyed every second of it, he could feel the muscles tighten as Blade's insides closed on his member adding more of the wonderful feeling._

_Swords sat up, making sure to hold Blade close as to not knock him back, pulling his face closer to the other's their lips locked once again. But this time Sword opened his mouth to enter Blade's with his tongue. It explored everywhere, the walls, the roof, underneath Blade's tongue, over, deep into the throat, Sword savored each motion. The two broke apart for air but dove back in for more, Blade felt hims body get hotter as Sword kept ramming himself in and out._

_He could feel Sword's hot breath against his face, sending a warning, ' he's close..I want his cum..inside me'. Blade broke the kiss with a single string of saliva trailing down their chins " I want it harder you tease! " he whined, Sword only nodded. He placed his hands back on Blade's hips, a bit off of rhythm but hard enough he thrusted. " Blade..I can't hold it!" Sword panted " Give it to me! I want it all!~"_

_" AHHH!"_

..

" Sword? Sword? SWORD?! " Blade screamed in his friends face

" W-WHAT MOM!? " he blushed ( thank goodness he was wearing his armor still ) " What?"

" I said, did I do the wash machine right? Then you just blanked out, I thought you were dead " he laughed. Sword scratched the back of his head, then brought his attention to the washer. Of course, Blade fucked up on doing laundry. " Just go and I'll do it myself ", " really?"

" yea " Sword replied shifting his feet a bit " I need to do laundry now too ".

Blade never had to do his laundry again,

THE END


End file.
